


Seductive tendencies

by Penguinandthewombats



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, How that scene in season 2 should’ve gone down, M/M, Steve’s a slut anyways, Stranger Things 2, You know the scene, thats the plot basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguinandthewombats/pseuds/Penguinandthewombats
Summary: “That’s my brother if he finds me here he’d kill me...he’ll kill you!”Steve ignored the girls freaking out as he watched the signature Camaro pull into the Byers yard, “stay inside and don’t look outside.”“But Steve you won’t beat him in a fight.” Dustin pleads.Steve gave him a look as if he’d said the dumbest thing in the world, “I’m not gonna fight him. That’s stupid.”“Then what are you going to do?”Steve simply smirked as he popped a piece of bubble-gum in his mouth and gave a long look at the blond exiting their vehicle, “Talk. Now go somewhere where you can’t see.”ORHow Stranger Things would be like if I wrote it





	Seductive tendencies

**Author's Note:**

> I want them to fuck not fight, that’s all I’ll say

“That’s my brother if he finds me here he’d kill me...he’ll kill you!”

Steve ignored the girls freaking out as he watched the signature Camaro pull into the Byers yard, “stay inside and don’t look outside.”

“But Steve you won’t beat him in a fight.” Dustin pleads.

Steve gave him a look as if he’d said the dumbest thing in the world, “I’m not gonna fight him. That’s stupid.” 

“Then what  _ are  _ you going to do?”

Steve simply smirked as he popped a piece of bubble-gum in his mouth and gave a long look at the blond exiting their vehicle, “Talk. Now go somewhere where you can’t see.”

* * *

Billy grinned like a wolf once he saw a figure that was forever ingrained in his mind ever since he moved to this stupid town. Harrington stood in the doorway looking good enough to eat in Billy’s opinion. Something about Harrington made Billy want to fuck him senseless; like he emitted a sluts energy. 

“Am I dreaming or is that you Harrington?” 

  
  


“Yeah dont cream your pants... _ yet _ .” 

Billy perfectly heard the hidden implications at the end of what Harrington said but that didn’t stop him from saying, “Oh?”

His legs were moving on his own. Soon, he was directly in front of Harrington and he got pulled even closer by his belt holes till he was flush against Harrington’s smaller frame. The only thing his eyes could focus on was Steve Harringtons perfect face. Maybe it was the way Harrington’s lily white skin glowed in the night or how pink blended so well with him; from his lips to his blush to even the gum he’d blow on like those bombshells in movies.

“Hargrove, are you stalking me?” The sly smirk on the pretty face was odd but fit  _ so _ well.

“Not today princess,” Billy played along for now; wrapping his arms around Harrington’s slim waist and pressing even more onto the boy, “I’m looking for the shithead. Told she was here.”

Harrington only hummed as if in thought, only to spit out, “who?”

Billy growled at the response, “Max. The ginger bitch,” his grip became tighter around the waist. Probably to the point of hurting the boy, but there was no expression on Harrington's face that hinted that to be the case, “I know she’s here.”

“Jeez and I was excited. I really thought you were here for me man,” seeing those lips pout did things to Billy; he wasn’t the only one. Even though not popular, Billy has witnessed Harrington pout his way into being left alone and becoming a non-targetable person. He knew that Harrington knew that those  _ lips  _ affected everyone, “you’ve  _ really _ hurt my feelings now.”

In Billy’s non-horny mind, he knew he was being distracted. He could see Max’s stupid red hair scurrying in the window for a hiding place. He could easily push Harrington way and give her hell but it was like he was in a trance. The thought of doing anything but fucking Harrington’s slutty ass made him unnecessarily dissatisfied.

“Don’t piss me off,” Billy warned, “who’s saying I won’t beat you black and blue?”

Instead of being intimidated, the brat wrapped his arms around Billy’s shoulder and changed the fucking topic, “You’re strong. Bet you could lift me straight off the ground.”

So Billy did exactly that; by the legs too so those long legs could wrap around his hips. He then turned around just to slam the boy onto the nearest surface—the hood of his car, “I’m. Not. Fooling. Around.”

Harrington only laughed, “seems like Billy Jr wants to ‘fool around’ badly.” Showing what he meant by grinding onto Billy’s hard on, “admit it Hargrove. You want me.”

Billy only smirked before letting out a series of chuckles himself. He plucked out his cigarette to blow smoke on to the boy’s face—which remained unphased—before flicking it away, “Oh, I intend to have you princess  _ but _ I got to go deliver the brat first. Don’t worry though, I’ll be back and then I’ll fuck you on this very hood.”

“Who says I’ll be there when you come back?” Steve questioned cheekily.

“You will,” Billy scoffed, “you’re a slut but you’re also a good boy. I’m sure you can wait for half an hour before getting the best sex of your life.”

He was about to leave to do his task before he found his body being clung to by the thickest legs ever and Harrington’s grip on his necklace, “Your right about one thing...I am a slut. And we aren't known for our patience.” Billy felt his zipper be toyed with but he made no move to stop the hands.

Billy began to cave. Submitting to Harrington’s seduction by groping the goods; letting his hands squeeze Harrington’s ass like it belonged to him,“Geez, don’t you have like 5 kids in the house,” hands trailing towards those thick thighs to spread them to their maximum width, “this feels like a porno. ‘ _ Hot babysitter fucked while kids sleep _ ’. People have fantasies about this kinda stuff, y’know?”

Harrington only rolled his eyes, “you know a lot about those, think of me?”

“Every day.” With that Billy devoured the boy’s mouth. 

Kissing Harrington was like getting high; his scent, his feel, his moans, all addictive substances. Billy forgot why he’d even come, only focused on exploring every crevice of Harrington’s mouth.

When they separated, it felt like hours had passed by but it had to have been only a few minutes.

“Fu....fuck,” having Harrington breathless under him, face even more flushed and lips even more red was like a dream to Billy and he really didn’t want to wake up, “you’re good.”

Billy only replied to the compliument by taking out the gum in his mouth and handing it back to Harrington, “yours?”

Harrington smirked and plucked the fucking thing off Billy’s hand with his mouth. Making direct eye contact with him as he did it.  _ ‘Fuck, what a slut _ ’ he thought, grateful that he will be the lucky bastard that gets to hit that.

“Wanna go inside?” Harrington asked coyly. Billy didn’t even think it was a question worth answering and simply picked him up and off the hood. Indicating with a jut of his chin for the boy to lead the way.

When they entered the Byers house, Billy didn’t noticed the hushed whispers and quite gasps. To focused on getting his dick wet.

“So where are we doing this? There’s bedroom right?” Billy’s question was met with silence. Before he could turn around to see what was going on, something sharp was stabbed into his neck. He placed his hand in the hit area, feeling himself get drowsy as he tried to comprehend what happened. All he saw through his fuzzing vision—body slowly losing consciousness—was Harrington standing in the door way with some sort of needle in his hand, “yo...you fucking whore...yo...you tricked m-” before he could finish his sentence his entire body collapsed onto the floor with a probably loud thud.

He couldn’t move but his eyes were still fighting to stay awake. He simply watched as Harrington’s sneakers got closer to him before he squated to be eye to eye with Billy, “don’t  worry I’ll pay you back.” That was all he had to say before he pressed those lips onto his head and Billy guessed he did this to comfort him. He hates how much it did.That’s all he saw before his eyes blacked out themselves. 

Never witnessing the kids scurry into their living room.

* * *

  
  


“Wow.” Max was the first to say something as she walked over the body of her older brother to Steve, “he’s gonna be mad when he wakes up, y’know? Not only at me but at you.”

Steve had that same longing look on his face from before, still directing it at the sleeping boy, “don’t worry, I can handle him”

“How?”

“By talking.”

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a kudos or don’t it’s up to you and comment other things for me to write cause I’m a dry well at times


End file.
